Chameleon
by HeartKnight31320
Summary: Harry is happy to hide behind the mask playing the perfect student until a chance encounter with Hogwarts proffesor threatens to bring up secrets long hidden TMR\HP
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books BUT all the ideas in here are mine.**_

_Description: Harry is the perfect school student but a chance meeting with Professor Riddle has him spinning around- falling for the very man that he never wanted to know and unlocking secrets that were supposed to be kept behind his mask. Slash TMR\HP _

_**Guess who's back!**_

_**I should probably be working on my Spiderman fic, but I really am not in the mindset for it at the moment. **_

_**My stories mainly come from whatever 'Me' I'm settled into, My Spiderman fictions settle into a me who's way more energetic so...sozzle bozzles...**_

_**BUT I'm working on a Supernatural fiction and I'm really excited about it. (Reworking Artful Dodger it was shit) Supernatural has eluded me of ideas for fics that I wanted to write. But Five Finger Death Punches- Far from home inspired a kindofsongficbutnotreally! **_

_**For anyone actually reading the Spiderman and or the other Harry Potter fictions thank you for all the support so far it really means a lot to me :)**_

_**HK**_

**-linebreak-**

_Now this is not the end. It is not even the beginning of the end_

_But it is, perhaps the end of the beginning._

_Sir Winston Churchill_

_Five years ago_

The train station was filled to the brim, the small child standing in the crowd of many unnoticed and under large ugly glasses emerald eye's gazed around amazed as dark ebony hair lay curled messily around his face, pale skin unhealthily so as the rags draped over the child's frame did nothing to hide the malnourished frame.

'_This is the world the Dursley's tried to keep me from?' _The boy thought calmly listening to the hoots of owls as he pulled his small bag filled with hand-me-downs and second hand books, adjusting his glasses the child sighed reaching the luggage compartment and trying to ignore the cracked rib, a parting gift from his Uncle.

"_Need a hand-"_

_"-We'd be happy to help-"_

_"-An ickle firstie." _

Twins, red hair, freckles and young but handsome faces, the child smiled happily

"_Thank you_; I'm Harry- Harry Potter." The boy said softly and the twins stared at the small skinny boy

"Nice to meet you Harry-" The twin on the left began, his eye's held the slightest hint of a sea green in the depths of cornflower blue, scarlet red hair shone in the sunlight.

"-Harry Potter, I'm Fred-" Twin two, on the right crushed violet blended in with cornflower blue...the only difference

"-No I'm Fred, and he's George." Sea green eye's said softly, Fred he claimed his name was...but he looked more like a George

"No your Fred, he's George." Harry said softly pointing to Crushed violet who looked shocked briefly but then laughed

"_Well what do you know_, I guess those glasses must help some." Fred laughed as he lifted up the suitcase with George's help, the other twin silent with a strange emotion mixing in his eye's as he raked his eye's down Harry's frame

"_Potter_..._oh Merlin_, you're Prongs' son." George said gently and stared at Harry who smiled softly

"Who?" Harry asked and Fred looked down at him sadly

"you look just like your old man...well obviously a lot smaller-" Fred began

"-_understatement_, you're malnourished...right? So I'm guessing that you and your old man don't live together-" George placed in turning to his twin but moving his hand on Harry's shoulder

"-Still Prongs letting this happen to his kid?-" Fred murmured shocked

"-_He's not been the same Ma' said since Lilly's death...but you're right of course it's not like him...and Padfoot- what would Padfoot say." _George said gently and Harry tried to step away but was shot a dark look by George, Sea green storming vividly...his heart stopped, _please, please no more beatings_.

"_Stay still Harry."_ George said coldly and then noticed the boy's scared expression and softly loosened his tight grip and wrapped his arms around Harry in a gentle hug

"_I don't understand." _Harry whispered, confused...so _confused_.

"_you will_, we're going to take you to our mother, and she _will _help you." Fred said softly

**-linebreak-**

Molly Weasley was a warm looking person, with a wide smile...but it fell when she caught sight of the small boy tucked in one of the twin's arms, large fearful eye's dimmed behind ugly glasses as familiar messy ebony hair hung dimly, malnourished frame shaking as the boy struggled slightly in confusion

"Mum, his names Harry-" Her son began

"-_Harry James Potter, what the hell have those Dursley's done to you?" _Molly interrupted, her voice breathless and the boy froze in shock stiffening and then wincing and rubbing at his rib cage

"_Nothing, I tripped_." The boy lied avoiding eye contact and moving closer to Fred...or George, she couldn't tell they were so similar

"And lost twelve pounds?" The twin not holding Harry drawled

"_Fred, you aren't helping_." George snapped at his twin wrapping arms around the tiny frame

"Honey, have they been abusing you?" Molly asked and Harry gripped at George's shirt scared and her prank loving son, the very same boy who had turned their brother's teddy into a spider for fun pressed his forehead into Harry's dark hair and whispered something which caused the boy to relax

"_I-I don't know what I do wrong...I did everything they asked, I didn't get higher grades than Dudley, I did the garden and cleaned the house and cooked...I- I tried so hard and then this damned letter came along and they didn't talk to me and when Professor McGonagall came around they let me go...but when I came back, Uncle Vernon got so angry, more angry then ever...and I thought I would die, so much pain." _Harry said gently and George let out a choked sob for the little boy in his arms

"Mum, he can't go to Hogwarts like this...he needs medical attention." Fred told Molly who nodded dully

"_Show Ron onto the train_, he's with Ginny putting his luggage on." Molly ordered dully

"And then I and George are coming with you." Fred said strongly and Molly scowled shaking her head

"_No_, i am perfectly capable of taking care of Harry until we reach St Mungo's." Molly replied and Fred narrowed his eyes

"If you don't let us come I will have lost _all_ faith in adults..._why would James let this happen?"_ Fred asked and Molly looked at her son and sighed, before spotting Percy the eldest son who still attended school and waving him over

"Mother?" Percy asked her and she smiled sadly at him

"Place Ron onto the train and send Ginny over to me Perce'...I have to go." Molly said sadly and Percy looked curiously at the twins and Harry but obeyed as George and Harry whispered between themselves

"_Why are you all acting like this...I- I don't understand this at all." _Harry admitted in a whisper to George who suddenly hated James Potter with his whole being

"_Because your father is our godfather...you're practically Family and you have to understand that Family is everything to us Weasley's and seeing you like this- seeing anyone like this is bad enough- but to know you especially are like this...we can help now though and we will help." _George said softly and Harry hummed

"_What's it like having family?" _Harry asked and George hummed gently

"_...interesting, we have a large family, there's Nine of us so sometimes it can be tense and stuff but we're alway's there for each other..." _George trailed off as he felt tears seeping through his shirt

"_Why did he leave me, what did I do wrong?" _Harry whispered shaking and George gripped Harry tightly...unable to answer.

**-linebreak-**

Sirius Orion Black yawned at his desk bored. Tapping his fingers against the desk...being head auror was _bo-ring_, sure he got his own private office and stuff...but why would James take _this_ over going out and shooting stuff...hell the guy was plain weird sometimes

**"**_**JAMES POTTER!" **_

Sirius jumped at the familiar shriek and looked at the fireplace moving to it he blinked in shock at Molly's face

"Molly- James isn't here...what's up?" Sirius asked and he heard the woman howl in anger

"_What's up- his own son! Where is the bastard I'm going to flay him alive!" _Molly shrieked

"Molly _calm down,_ what's this about our son...Adrian's at home." Sirius said softly...proud of the son he and James had, the adorable dimples the wide blue eyes-

"-_Not Adrian- Harry, I've brought him to St Mungo's! Malnourished, broken ribs...he's on death's door- so where is that miserable son of a bitch Sirius!" _Molly roared

"...Harry? He's a Squib, why would he be at St Mungo's?" Sirius asked

"_Not too much of a Squib to get a Hogwarts letter!" _Another voice that Sirius vaguely recognized as one of the twins came in the background

"_Yeah tell him Mum- tell him what those disgusting Muggle's did!" _the other twin apparently called

"Molly- what, what are they talking about?" Sirius asked and saw the woman's face fall, tears that fell in black in the fire place trailing down her cheek

"_Whilst you and James built your perfect little family home, Lilly and James' son was abused, treated as a house elf... they've starved him, beaten him...Merlin knows what else Sirius, so you find your Husband and you tell him I'm coming for him, because I'm here watching one of my best friend's son lying in a forced coma...tell him he better watch his back because I will kill him." _Molly snarled and Sirius' face dropped.

"Harry..._Harry_ has been abused, Petunia always said that Harry was happy there- that he wouldn't want to leave...we thought_ oh Merlin what have we done_." Sirius cried out and Molly laughed coldly and told Sirius everything that had happened that day

_Five minutes later_

"-hey Siri', I've got lunch and butterbeer- hey Molly, how's the twins?" James' voice came perfectly pleasant, as he smiled happily pushing the messy black hair from his face so similar to his son's

"_Molly_, don't do anything you'll regret- this won't help him!" Sirius called to the woman quickly seeing her narrowed eye's

"_O-Kay, _what's going on? Siri' what's wrong?" James asked concerned and Sirius smiled sadly

"_It's Harry_, he's at St Mungo's." Sirius said calmly and James blinked

"Harry who?" James asked and Molly shrieked

"_Harry WHO, MISERABLE BASTARD!" _Molly roared in anger

"Prongs..._Harry_." Sirius said miserably and James' eye's widened

"How? I didn't realize Petunia knew where it was...did something happen?" James asked and Sirius laughed bitterly

"Petunia doesn't know. Harry got a Hogwarts letter and arrived on Platform nine and three quarters...unaware he had a father, Petunia told him nothing, he's in St Mungo's _comatose_, because of the abuse...you're just lucky the twins feel such loyalty to family James and they count him as Family through you." Sirius told him softly

"Because of the abuse..._they abused my child_, _they abused Lilly's son!"_ James snarled and Sirius nodded sadly

"_Get over here Potter, because you are to blame for this- your son is at deaths door because of you!" _Molly hissed and James nodded moving to the floo as Molly's face disappeared

"Siri' can you go home and get Adrian, find him someplace to go...I'll meet you at St. Mungo's."

**-linebreak-**

His son was beautiful...even when so sick, the young boy he hadn't seen for almost ten years lay unconscious surrounded by a halo of ebony locks as he slept medi-wizards rushing around him attempting to fix everything that was wrong with him...but James knew the malnourishment he could see on his child would last

"_Why are you even here?" _A cynical, young voice asked and James looked to see George...sea green and cornflower blue eye's flashing in discontentment

"_George_...he's my son." James said softly

"-and some father you've been, _so i'll repeat_. _Why are you even here?" _George snarled, sitting by Harry, tear streaks running down his young face

"_you're supposed to be the guy we look up to...what is there now?_ you left him. He didn't even know he had parents...What the hell is wrong with you?" Fred asked as he walked in

"He was diagnosed as a Squib and i was still miserable over losing Lilly, I sent him to Petunia's because she was- _is_ Lilly's sister...I visited every couple of months until Petunia requested I stop as it was hurting Harry..._I wanted to take him back_ but then I thought about Filch, I didn't want my son to become bitter because he was a squib...I didn't want that at all." James explained as he stared down at his son

"No he'll just become bitter because his father left him to an abusive family. Remarried had a new kid- _really well done, you've been a wonderful parent." _George snarled

"And what the hell would you know about being a parent- _you're thirteen!"_ James snapped and George snorted

"_More than you know apparently_, I know that even if a kid doesn't have a gift or is a bit different you don't throw them out- people like you are the reason's there are people like Filch in the world!" George snapped and James reared back

"_I did what i thought was right- I had good intentions." _James hissed and a groan caught his attention...apparently his son was fighting his way out of a forced coma.

"_Well you know what they say about good intentions Mister Potter." _George said coldly and looked back at the little boy who by all rights was his _brother_ his god-brother

Harry's arm twitched, then moved and the little boy who had been unconscious sprung up breaking out of the forced coma, objects around the room rising into the air and bursting a hand clutched at his chest and the baby he had given up coughed with such force his whole body shook and when he removed his hand spatters of blood stained lilly white skin and the monitering parchment next to him opened a wide mouth and screamed.

**-End of Chapter-**

_**Chapter 1- Done.**_

_**Time skip next. Harry will be Sixteen **_

_**Reviewing will make me happy, Happiness will bring more Fictions...**_

_**HK**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I tell my love to wreck it all**_

_**Cut out all the ropes and let me **_

_**fall.**_

_Now_

The biting chill of the wind stung Sirius' arms as he stood a couple of meters from his Husband's ex-wife grave, the flowers he had left ontop brought a delicate scent to the cemetary and James' slender form was knelt by it cleaning the headstone and murmering words to the woman he loved.

"Papa?" A soft voice called a slight sniffle to it and Sirius looked down to see Adrian, dressed in a small black suit which hung onto his slim frame whilst big stormy blue eye's looked up drowsily, though that was understandable it was eight o'clock in the morning

"Are you tired buddy?" Sirius asked and the eleven year old nodded slightly, Sirius smiled and pulled his son into a hug feeling the boy's arms engulf his torso

"_Why do we have to come here?" _Adrian murmered and Sirius sighed

"Because your Daddy wants to visit Harry's Mummy's grave." Sirius said softly and Adrian yawned

"_I know that- but why are we here...I didn't know Harry's Mum." _Adrian murmered and Sirius hummed and rubbed his sons' back looking over at James

"_Hey cheer up buddy. Harry's back tommorow then we can celebrate his birthday." _Sirius whispered and Adrian hummed at the mention of his older brother.

_**Here lies**_

_**Lilly Anne Potter nee Evans**_

_**A Mother, a child and a Wife **_

_**Taken too soon.**_

_**We'll miss her dearly.**_

_**Born: 30 January 1960**_

_**Died: 31st July 1980**_

James Potter stood by the grave, staring with emotionless eye's at the flowers left on top and he sighed, he knew he was being unfair to Adrian and Sirius dragging them to visit Lilly- Sirius already had issues with it and he knew Adrian was tired and angry that he was visiting a woman he hadn't known- but he would have. He was in the process of divorcing Lilly when they died- it hadn't been hard and they had still loved each other, but despite going to school together and living in the same building they had discovered that they weren't in love like a Husband and Wife should be rather they loved each others company and had settled for that feeling far too early- that wasn't to say that the divorce had compromised such a feeling, they were still the greatest of friends and Lilly had given him a son- _his firstborn_, she would always hold a place in his heart.

Visiting her didn't mean he was in anyway unhappy with his situation at this moment- Visiting her on his eldest Son's birthday and the day she died was the was he truly honoured her- She had gone above and beyond to save her son from a monster and that truly was a beautiful thing and he had let that sacrifice down- Harry may have turned out beautifully as they hid his past from prying eye's sending him abroad and letting him be groomed into the perfect young man and older brother but James could still remember the feeling of seeing his son fight his way out of a coma, his mind so frightened of what people would do to his defenceless body his magic had ripped him out of unconsciousness. It made him sick, _his son_ frightened of being molested when he couldn't fight back

"_I'm sorry." _He whispers but it's not enough- it's never enough and he has to atone for his sins, he knows that- but there is _nothing_ he can do to make up with it and despite Harry being so perfect and so sweet a perfect young man, his beautiful _beautiful_ child had never known a childhood and when he was reunited with his father he had found another child- _his little brother_- living a life of luxuary and loved beyond measure and that had broken Harry briefly so despite the fact the Harry loved Adrian (_And he did- James had seen the letters his son had sent full of nothing but love and kindness, little presents to brighten up Adrians darker days) _Harry had moved away to Beauxbatons boy's school a small private school that only the elite of the elite got into and after the year of therapy and private tutoring at home Harry was elite.

And he couldn't be prouder.

But there was something about Harry...something almost too perfect, Harry was beautiful in both looks and temperment and anyone who had met him would comment on it, they would be entranced by his fae like childs looks and then when they had been captured by that Harry's overall wit and charm would captivate them. He was talented, beautiful and James was scared by this- he was worried how a child who had been violently tortured and abused for most of his life could be so charismatic- but he was being stupid- there was no reason to doubt his son.

_"Is there?" _

**-linebreak-**

_**"Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall." **_

_The child whimpered as his Uncle laughed sadistically tapping a bat onto the ground as the child shivered, a blindfold over him but he could smell the well, knew that it was the same one in the forest he had explored a week before_

_**"Humpty Dumpty had a great fall." **_

_He screamed as he was hit feeling the familiar pain in his chest indicating one of his ribs breaking and as he hit cold, damp floor he knew his uncle had whacked him into the well_

"_And all the Kings horses and all the Kings men couldn't put Humpty together again." _Harrison James Potter whispered as he caught his reflection, running a hand over his face he gripped at the sink, slender figure shaking as he retched slightly, he had been in that well for Two days, blindfolded and broken- he had been rescued by a particularly strong burst of accidental magic which had been building up through his anger and hurt.

Lifting the vial of Calming drought he always kept in his robes he drank it quickly and wiped on a smile smoothing down his robes and making sure his braid wasn't out of place before turning around and leaving his bathroom.

He was greeted by the sight of his roommate lying on his bed bored, he smiled softly to the slightly older boy who looked up at him, propping up on his elbows with a lack of grace uncommon in a pureblood heir- such as Draconis Lucius Malfoy was.

"_Draco_, I have just made my bed and as It is almost time for the Portkey to activate and I'd rather not leave our room messy." Harry said softly a slight smile on his lips as he looked around his effortlessly tidy side of the room in comparism to Draco's messy side

"I think it would be rather fun if I messed up this bed with you." Draco leered and Harry smiled serenly

"And I think my Father may castrate you with his bare hands if you try." Harry replied and Draco pouted but as the smaller teen looked at him pointedly he stopped

"you will be attending the Halloween ball correct?" Draco asked and Harry nodded amused

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry replied honestly and Draco grinned childishly- he knew that Harry would attend, not only was it a great oppertunity for his powerful friend to meet a wide range of people of whom included the Minister of magic, Unspeakable's and Quidditch champions, It allowed his friend to relax in the company of people without his mask- especially as it was a masquerade ball.

Added to that it was the last day of the holidays. Beauxbatons school for boy's ran Nine months out of twelve and in that space there were no holidays no weekends off and no communication with the outside world apart from the one letter a month. August, September and October were the three month holidays where students were encouraged to attend as many social events as they could to build out relationships in the outside world, Harry was able to leave July the thirty- first because it was the last day before August and his father donated a _lot_ to the school. Draco was allowed to leave because no one wanted him at school whining that Harry wasn't there- and Lucius gave as good as James Potter

A glowing caught his attention and Harry looked at the two, small, blue orbs covered in a white fleur de lille, Beauxbatons sign- the Portkey was ready and Harry and Draco smiled leaving their packed suitcases on the bed where the Beauxbaton house elves would deliver them to their rooms in their houses

"_Au revoir Draco." _Harry murmered softly and Draco smiled and moved to Harry kissing his forehead tenderly

"_Au revoir Harrison." _Draco whispered and Harry smiled fondly as Draco moved back and picked up the orb, dissapearing and leaving Harry, who tidied his bed up to get his portkey alone

That night Harrison sat curled into his father as the man ran fingers through his hair, James was talking to him but he wasn't paying attention just happy to bathe in the affection from the man who knew his eldest son wasn't listening but was happy to continue with his train of thought as Adrian sat with Sirius both of them eating cake and sweets, broken letters on top of icing- pieces that used to spell _Happy birthday_

"_you look tired kiddo- Bedtime I think." _James murmered to him softly and Harry shook his head

"_Don't want to move." _He whispered looking up at his father who chuckled and before Harry knew what was happening he had been picked up and pulled so he was sitting on his Fathers lap, James' arms cradling him as if he was a toddler- he blushed a deep red but rested his head against James' chest letting his loose dark hair fall in front of his face

"_Go to sleep." _James murmered and Harry yawned and curled up further.

They both woke up the next morning a blanket stretched over them and similar looks of confusion.

**-linebreak-**

_**This has been cut off for the simple reason of me wanting to actually get this published and out there- so don't hate me. My computer crashed and then rebooted and then my work went weird so I had to rewrite and I've just gone back to school and AARGH! I.B is already killing me ! (2 more years to go) **_

_**HK**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, will never own.**_

He stared into the mirror, gazing into his own eye's as they watched him, cold but beautiful. Emerald eye's flecked with gold he had been told by Draco more than once. But he saw no beauty in them- they were too cold, too desolate of life to be beautiful. Perhaps once they had been beautiful, he mused as he picked the mask he would be wearing up, holding it in his delicate hands, perhaps his eye's had once shined with hopefulness and love, but he hardly remembered a time when that hadn't been overshadowed by hunger and hate and despondence.

When he was a young boy he had dreamed of being swept into a world of riches, the cupboard he resided in would turn into the largest palace and he would be the ruler, finally in control. He remembered _her_ reading to _her_ child a story of a little cinder girl who's prince swept her away- but he wanted more. He wanted to cut out the prince and take his land- what use was there for love in this life? What good had _love_ done him when he was starving and hurting? Though in the same hand love looked like it could heal-

"_No_." Harrison whispered as he placed on his mask for the evening, not letting his thoughts lead him away as he stared into the mirror, hating his reflection- the smiling, demure idiot in the mirror was not him, not the angry child that resided behind his fake smile, the almost feral magic that happily would see everything destroyed _he would watch them burn_.

But for now, _for now,_ he would smile prettily for now he would be Harrison Potter and not Boy

"_Introducing Master Draconis Malfoy and Lord Harrison Potter."_

Harrison made sure his smile was plastered on, delicate and pretty. His mask hiding the top part of his face and revealing his lips which had been painted red, his ebony hair is braided back tightly and he is dressed in tight black trousers, green jacket which buttons across and black cuffs and collar with a pressed white Oxford dress shirt underneath. A blue bow tied loosely in place of a bow tie. **(1)**

The doors open and he steps through, lightly holding Draco's arm. His friend grinning down at him

"_Do you like our Manor?" _Draco whispered and Harrison kept smiling and looked around

There was a time when the beauty of the Malfoy manor's ballroom would have left his mouth hung open in wonder- but he hardly feels anything any more, so he simply watches as the dancing that takes up the middle of the room in union ladies in extravagant ball gowns, Satins and silks and lace sweeping across a obsessively polished floor. Large windows were places around the room the edges and the wall decorated with an excessive amount of gold, the customary and all together predictable chandelier which drew the moonlight in from the outside grounds. And he is so utterly bored- and the night has barely begun.

"_It couldn't be more delightful." _He replied, lying through his pearly white smile.

_**Several hours later**_

Harrison sat holding a champagne flute in his hand delicately as he looks out, face still perfectly still in a calm smile, looking for all the world a demure young _submissive_ male. But yet underneath this he can't help but feel anger at these people and their wastefulness, they dine and dance with no second thought and yet as a child he starved. As a child he had clawed his way through hell for a scrap of bread and done shameful, _shameful, _things and yet they had such a feast around them and half of them were sneering at the idea of eating at the ball, C'est la vie he supposed.

He knows the ball is coming to a close and he has been a pretty trinket through out it, used for dancing and beginning interactions but then sent off to pick up a drink or talk to the wife of an oh _so_ important man. He's not surprised though and it amuses him because he finds more from the so called 'submissive' partner in the relationship than the diplomacy the 'Dominant' is held to will allow them to say. Gossip is hardly given enough credit, he finds being in the know how keeps him rooted everywhere, knowledge is power and person Knowledge could bring monarchs to their knee's if used correctly.

Sighing he stands up and places the champagne down and heads to the exit, careful to avoid Draco's eye's as his friend stands by his father's side talking to a figure who's back is turned to him, he heads outside to the stunningly gorgeous Malfoy grounds as the moon above him shines proudly and lightly, stars glittering much like the chandelier indoors holds, Harrison lets his smile drop when he believes he is alone and he walks, watching the distant albino peacocks strutting through. He fingers the mask he is wearing delicately and lets his magic branch out feeling the night around him

"_Are you not cold child?" _A voice asks and Harrison tips his head to the side turning it slightly

"No, I am Harrison Potter." Harrison says softly, with a light, joking and utterly fake smile, Emerald eye's lock onto the figure behind him who is dressed in _eccentric_ robes, eye's of a piercing blue lit only by the stars as they watch him, an old man whom Harrison has no trouble in recognising. The old man chortles, eye's twinkling as he does.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, it is an honour as usual." Harrison says calmly though really _it's not_ and his occlumency shields are up, guarding his inner most secrets.

"So formal my boy. How is Beauxbatons nowadays?" Dumbledore asks with a chuckle and Harrison smiles gently

"That would be telling Headmaster." Harrison says calmly, he is proud of his school though Hogwarts has the flashiest reputation Beauxbaton is nothing to scoff at, they are far more elegant and their education is next to none but because of the high number of '_half-breed'_ students Beauxbaton is dismissed by many purebloods.

"Indeed my dear boy, will we be seeing you this upcoming year?" Dumbledore asked and Harrison smiles

"For the Triwizard tournament? It all depends if I am chosen to represent our school, our dear Headmaster and Headmistress may decide on someone else, only the best are chosen to be our competitors for champion Headmaster Dumbledore." Harrison says softly and Dumbledore laughs

"And would you be one of the best?" He asks curiously and Harrison laughs

"Spoilers, Headmaster." Harrison replies although around Beauxbatons it is common knowledge he is the most powerful boy, back in Britain he is simply James Potter's mysterious son.

"Headmaster, _Headmaster!" _A voice calls and Harrison and Dumbledore find themselves turning to see whom is shouting, it is a young man with bright blue eye's and dark chestnut hair, he jogs up to Dumbledore with a large smile on his face and looks so endearing Harry wants to hit him...if not for the dark magic he can feel caressing the air around the man

"Professor Riddle." Dumbledore greets and Harrison tips his head, _Riddle_, was that a muggle name? Usually Muggleborns didn't have such a strong magical aura around them, mainly because usually they were the first of their line's and their magic would strengthen through the line, by all rights their average power _was_ powerful as it had begun to show itself. But in the same hand, interbreeding magic meant that strong lines dissolved as the magic was too similar to adapt or evolve to new magic's being introduced around them.

"Headmaster, there has been an incident back at Hogwarts." Riddle says calmly, smiling and his handsome face lights up, Dumbledore chuckles

"I shall go and attend to it my dear boy, but you must stay and enjoy the ball- you work entirely too hard. Harrison, I am afraid to say that it is here we must part. But before I go I must introduce you to the very talented Professor Thomas Riddle, Our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Thomas, this is Harrison Potter a Beauxbaton student." Dumbledore introduces before shaking Riddle's hand and wondering away, leaving the two strangers to the light of the stars.

Thomas Marvalo Riddle loves his job. He loves being around students, well those that have that thirst for learning, but he's learnt enough to keep the rest hanging on his every word. Staring down at the foreign student he smiles in the dimness of the night

"Although the Headmaster already has done so let me introduce myself, Professor Thomas Riddle, heir of Slytherin and Defence against the Dark Arts teacher." Thomas says calmly and Harrison smiles softly and extends his hand as he has been instructed to do and lets Riddle press a kiss to his knuckles as is expected in greeting a submissive male

"Harrison Potter, I am ashamed to say I hold nowhere near the impressive titles you do Professor, perhaps someday." Harrison replies the same soft smile of his face and he can't help but smell the scent of the Professor as the man's magic encompasses him, licking at his body and as it touches his body and his magic reaches back, Harrison allowing the two magic's to touch the Professors demeanour changes and he smirks, moving closer to Harrison.

"A beauty such as yours needs no titles and you are so_ exquisite_." The Professor says, stroking the back of his fingers against Harrison's cheek, taking off Harrison's mask swiftly and looking at the face only lit by the night, lovely pale skin shining as wide emerald eye's stared up darkly

"You could bring a man to his knee's with a smile." Tom says underneath his breath, barely a murmur but Harry catches it.

"_You would be such a good whore with that face." That man had told him, his grip on Harry's face bruising as he gripped at Harry who cried silently, tears leaving track marks down his face as the man looked down at his naked, bruised body._

_"You wouldn't need anything else but to spread yourself, that's all you'll ever be good for." _

Harrison's magic flared slightly as the boy felt a cold anger in the pit of his stomach, _he was so much more_ and although he kept his mask on he hated being treated like a doll, his beauty should not define him because he was so much more so with a sweet smile he looked up at the Professor who's body was almost touching his

"I am more than a face Professor, now If you'll excuse me I believe that Draco will be looking for me, have a good night." He said calmly and walked away.

Not noticing the professor's brilliant blue eye's flashing a hungry crimson as they watched him.

Yes Thomas Marvalo Riddle loved his job, but he was first and foremost the heir of Slytherin and Harrison looked to be the perfect partner to share that with.

**Think Ciel from Kuroshitsuji if he wasn't thirteen and small and with blue eye's...kind of fill in the bits you want.**

**I don't know how to apologise for being this late and giving you such a short chapter, I forgot about this story for a while and when I returned to it I couldn't exactly get inspired for a while, my original story idea has morphed slightly and I'm hashing it around in my head now and I hope the next chapter will be twice as long and really explain a lot more.**

**Thank you so much all of you who read this and reviewed, favourite(d) or followed, you have all been so brilliantly patient :) **

**HK **


End file.
